


La Papillon

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: ※DaiMaa，背景是二十世紀早期的英國，BE。※內有慢性疾病、易裝癖、變性、自殺等內容。確定可接受再往下看。※歷史上最早的變性手術是在一九三零年代，但我為了配合故事所以讓時間提前，非史實。※靈感來源：https://www.weibo.com/2173291530/Gri1tqxIg　一個長得非常像Maa的二十世紀初女帽廣告模特兒。





	La Papillon

 

 

 

　　滴答，滴答，滴答，滴答，滴答。

　　望海不知道這間療養院的鐘為什麼每個都那麼吵，秒針走一步就踏一步的響亮，像是提醒住在這裡的老人與病人：聽著，你們僅剩的生命正在流逝，沒有一點轉圜的餘地。聽著。

　　而我就是那個又老又病的人。

　　因糖尿病而水腫的腿，每到半夜就會發麻，麻得他醒過來。他幾乎都是睜著眼度過下半夜，煎熬著聽鐘聲滴答，滴答，滴答，每一下都在告訴他離解脫又近了一點，早上護士會來，會幫他活動、給他打針；每一下也都在告訴他，還早呢，等吧，還早呢。

　　有時他會用某種黑色幽默的精神想，還好我只剩下一條腿，所以現在只需要受一半的苦。真好。

　　滴答，滴答，滴答。

　　每晚他都盯著病房窗口，他已經可以從窗子的顏色判斷出月相，今晚是滿月，窗子是四方形的白，白而亮，帶著沉靜的藍。

　　但窗口突然多了一個影子。

　　影子，冷白色的臉，黑色泛著紫光的奇特長髮，白黑兩色玻璃珠般的眼睛。眼睛在打量他，像是小孩子饒富興味地打量地上的昆蟲，卻絲毫沒有小孩子的天真。

　　不像人的眼睛。

　　「你是誰？」望海問。他口很乾，聲音有點喑啞。

　　眼睛亮了一下，影子偏過頭來看他的臉，好像是在說「你看得見我？」這一偏頭讓影子的容貌完全沐浴在月光下，望海的心臟像是被扼緊了一樣。

　　「是你，」他喘不過氣，「是你？」

　　影子漸漸靠近，像一團霧氣，又像某種柔軟生物穿過海水蠕蠕游來。

　　「不是，你不是他，但你知道嗎？你長得好像他，為什麼這麼像？」望海有點激動，他很久不曾這麼激動，「太像他了。但又不像，他沒有你這種冰冷的、完全沒有感情的眼神，好像我在你眼裡不是生命一樣。」

　　影子停在他的床前。

　　「我要死了嗎？你到底是什麼東西，是死神嗎？」望海問，眼淚從眼角滑下，「他……他還恨我嗎？」

　　 **他是誰？** 望海的心裡有不知來自何方的聲音響起。

　　「你知道他嗎？如果你真的是死神的話。」望海追問，「你知道他嗎？」

　　 **說吧，告訴我。** 心裡的聲音再度響起，像是安撫又像是魅惑。

　　望海點頭，「好，好。幾十年了……」

 

 

 

 

　　我年輕的時候在倫敦外交部工作，他是我的上司，不是直屬，是隔壁處的副處長，美洲事務處，全外交部最閒的閒差，有人說他是憑關係走後門，也有人說他就是運氣好。

　　認識他是在我開始上班的第二個禮拜，有人要我去送一份公文，我過去，處長不在，副處長的位子上坐著他，兩隻腳翹在辦公桌上，跟一個打字小姐有說有笑。見到我來，他伸手接過卷宗，然後說「我好像沒看過你？新來的？」

　　「是，」我自我介紹，「我叫望海，人事處。」

　　「嗨，望海。」他笑容滿面跟我揮揮手，又轉過頭去對那個打字小姐說她的髮型如何如何，說得女孩子格格亂笑。

　　我和這種人不投緣，這種看起來就是不知人生憂患的公子哥兒，脣紅齒白的小少爺，臉上神情好像天生就長得眉飛色舞；但這也與我沒關係，他反正不是我的直屬上司，這只是在這世界上多增添一個我不想要有交集的人而已。

　　直到有一天，我遇見她，自此我的生命改變了。啊，你聽不懂了對吧？聽下去，聽我說，聽下去。

　　那一天我走在街上，看見櫥窗裡貼著一張畫報，上面是一個女孩戴著黑底紅花寬沿帽，那女孩巧笑倩兮，眼神像是在對你說話，對我說話，我完全被她迷住了。畫報上一行大字，寫著：Rion&Urara，倫敦最時尚的女帽。

　　我花了好幾天，終於鼓起勇氣走進那家店裡，兩個女孩抬頭看我，一個在整理櫃子，一個低頭在算帳，一個甜美，一個靈秀，但都不是畫報上的女孩子。

　　「歡迎光臨，先生，」個子比較小的那個先招呼我，「我叫凜音，要買帽子嗎？送禮嗎？」

　　我吞吞吐吐了好久，不知道怎麼開口，「請問……請問櫥窗畫報裡那個女孩子……請問她在嗎？」

　　我不知道為什麼這個問句讓兩個女孩同時臉色大變。

　　「我沒有什麼不當的企圖……」我的臉紅得像烤熟的蝦子，我知道。「我只是……只是想要認識她。」

　　「她不在這裡，」另外一個高個女孩說，聲音很客氣，但裡面多了點什麼。「她也不住這裡。很抱歉。」

　　我聽得見話裡隱藏的逐客令，只好頹然往外走，但到了門口我卻又還是不甘心，於是我終究還是厚著臉皮回身問她們：「請問她叫什麼名字？可不可以至少告訴我她叫什麼名字？」

　　兩個女孩面面相覷，名叫凜音的女孩手裡拿著一頂淺色草帽，帽沿上是繁花與一隻停駐的蝴蝶，她看看那帽子，然後跟我說：「Papillon，她叫Papillon，其他的恕我們無可奉告。」

　　那天之後我試著忘記那女孩，但是我忘不掉。Rion&Urara的畫報換了，還是她，這次是插著一根孔雀羽毛的白色圓帽。好幾度我想偷偷把畫報撕下帶走，但我終究沒有這樣做，我莫名的覺得這是對她的一種冒犯。我每天上班都要刻意經過那條街，趁店鋪都還沒開門的時候；我不敢停下腳步，只敢偷偷瞥一眼，那一眼就是我一整天的幸福。

　　春去，秋來，時節進入冬天，我愛上她之後的第一個聖誕節。

　　或許是節慶的氣氛，或許是冬天的冷與寂寞，我做了一件很大膽的事。我寫了一封長信給她，「Miss Papillon」，信裡說我如何的愛著她，如何把她的倩影當作我生活的唯一動力，但請她了解我沒有一點要使她不快的意思，我只想要傳達自己的心意，並乞求她或許能恩賜我一些回音。

　　我買了最貴的郵票，那一年的聖誕紀念郵票，在信封上寫了Rion&Urara的店址。但我終究沒有把信投進郵筒，不知從何而來的恐慌阻止我這樣做，萬一郵差把信寄丟了呢？萬一過程中有誰拆開來偷看呢？最後我偷偷在大清早把這封信塞進女帽店的門縫，然後匆匆離去。

　　聖誕假期結束之後，我收到回音，從一個我最料想不到的地方。

　　那天中午，美洲事務處那個副處長把我叫去。我過去，看到那人拿著桌上「朝夏」的金屬名牌在把玩，他見到我來就起身，帶著我走進一間小會議室，關上門。

　　「什麼事，朝夏副處長？」我問他。

　　他搓著手思考很久，好半天才說「嗯……算了，這麼說吧。你知道Rion&Urara這間女帽店對吧？」

　　我一霎時面紅耳赤，「……知道。」

　　「那邊的老闆，凜音跟伶美，是我的妹妹。」朝夏說，「有點……關於Miss Papillon的事情，得跟你講。她最近已經結婚了，婚姻很美滿，以後也不必再出來拋頭露臉做模特兒了。」他把一封拆過的信交還給我，信封上剪了一個四角形的口。「你的信，她說她非常感謝你的情意，但她只好心領了。郵票她留下當作紀念，但信還是請你拿回去，祝你能早日找到自己的幸福。」

　　我接過信，羞恥得無地自容。「感謝你沒有藉機羞辱我。」我生硬的說。

　　他苦笑，但隨即又是那一副玩世不恭的表情。「……唉，誰沒談過戀愛。」他拍拍我的肩膀，「放下她吧，望海，人總要往前走。」

 

 

 

 

　　 **然後？**

　　「然後，一九一四年。」

 

 

 

 

　　我很早就自願參軍，聽說朝夏也是自願參軍。我在前線待了一年，很快退役，只把一條左腿留在戰場上當代價。回來以後，我還繼續在外交部上班，偶爾會聽到一點點關於朝夏的傳聞，聽說他是個特別冷酷無情的軍官，徹底執行上級所有不合理的命令，死在他手下的逃兵不知幾個。

　　「懦夫，」傳這些流言的人會說，「不敢殺德國人，只敢殺自己人。」

　　女帽店關門了，戰爭時期沒有人買這些東西，聽說那兩姊妹都到軍服工廠去支援。我偶爾會經過店門口，拄著拐杖、撐著假腿慢慢跛著走過那條街，廣告畫報早已被清掉，陰暗的店裡空空如也。

　　有時候我會想，那個女孩，Papillon，不知道她怎麼樣了，她的丈夫是否也在戰場上，還是像我一樣帶著終身的殘疾，但終究回到她身旁。

　　我們等了很久，戰爭終於結束。其實只打了四年，但對很多人來說那像是一輩子那麼久，因為他們本來的一生都全部賠在裡面了，對死去的人和活著的人來說都一樣，對朝夏也是一樣。

　　活下來的人從前線歸來，人們的生活恢復常態，商店重新營業，夜晚的街道有了光芒。Rion&Urara又掛起招牌，上面垂著布花與飄帶，門口貼出新的女帽廣告，模特兒是復員的兩姊妹。

　　我想念當年畫報上那個女孩，那個表情無憂無慮、像是在與行人調笑卻又天真無邪的女孩，那是戰爭還未發生之前人們對這世界可以如何美好的信仰。

　　有一天，我終於又踏進女帽店，店裡沒有人，於是我往後面走，然後我看見她。

　　Papillon。

　　她坐在窗口，側臉對著我，動作有些緩慢的往一本本子上抄東西，頭上還是戴著當年畫報那頂黑底紅花女帽。她好像發現有人，於是轉過頭來與我對望，我看見她那驚愕的、迷惘的、又像是已經死去的眼神，以及她的喉結。那張臉的模樣有種異樣的熟悉，太過熟悉。

　　兩姊妹在此時回來，她們像是嚇壞了，凜音先開口說話：「對不起，先生，請往外面來，這邊客人止步。」

　　「……好，」我點頭，伶美在此時一個箭步站到她前面，擋住我的視線。「對不起。」我一邊跟著凜音往外走一邊說，「我不是故意要闖進來，我沒有惡意。」

　　我聽見上樓的腳步聲與關門的聲音，然後伶美也出來了。

　　「那是……朝夏？」我低聲問。

　　伶美抿著嘴不講話，走到店門口把牌子翻面成「我們打烊了」，然後關上木門。

　　「是的，望海先生，」凜音說，「那是我們的哥哥。」

　　「凜音……」伶美好像想要阻止。

　　「沒關係，我覺得可以跟他說。」凜音回應。「對不起，我們當初對你說謊，畫報裡的模特兒不叫什麼Papillon，那就是我哥。我們兩姊妹靠自己創業，請不起女模，又不想把自己的臉貼在外面，就突發奇想找我哥來幫忙，他也覺得很好玩，於是我們就這麼做了。你來問的時候我們嚇一大跳，但我哥聽了只是大笑說『笨蛋，不會叫他多買你們幾頂帽子嗎？』後來我們就沒放在心上。直到你寄來那封信，我們才覺得事情有點嚴重，但戰爭很快就爆發了，於是也沒人有心思再去想這件事。」

　　凜音跟我說，她們的哥哥自從回來以後精神就一直不穩定，幾乎不說話，每天都把自己關在家裡，無法工作。有一天他接到一封信，是某個士兵的母親寫來的，那個人把自己兒子從小到大的照片都附在裡面，然後說朝夏是「謀殺犯」。

　　「隔天早上，我哥就開始把自己打扮成這樣。我們一開始很不習慣，但是他自從……這樣以後，就可以比較正常的跟我們講話，也能做一些事情，雖然還是無法出門。所以我們也就……」她嘆氣，「請你不要見怪，更絕對不要把這件事說出去。」

　　我問她們能不能讓我跟朝夏單獨說說話，伶美有些猶豫，凜音主動起身上樓去敲門，過了一會兒她下來，「請你上去。」

　　我走進他的房間，不，她的房間，她坐在床邊，戴著帽子，抬頭看著我，眼睛裡是太多我無法解讀的思緒，或許連她自己都無法解讀。

　　「嗨，」我說，「Papillon。」

　　她的表情變得訝異，然後淡淡的笑了，有些迷惘的笑了。

　　「我叫望海，我現在還在外交部工作，」我繼續說，「我參加過戰爭，因為踩到地雷被截斷左腿，但我還能走路。很高興認識你。」

　　我撐著跛足笨拙地靠近她，笨拙地蹲下來，伸手拿掉她的帽子，露出底下半長不短亂糟糟的頭髮，以及那張完全暴露在日光下的，非男非女、亦男亦女的濃妝的臉。

　　我用手輕輕碰著那張臉。

　　「嗨，」她終於開口說話，男人的低沉聲音。「望海。」

　　「我喜歡你。」我說。

　　她看著我，好像她完全聽不懂這句話。

　　那天之後，我每天下班都去女帽店。有時候我會跟她說一些話，有時候我只是陪她坐著，看她幫妹妹的店舖記帳。她偶爾會講話，但不多。有一天我要離開的時候，她叫住我，「謝謝你，」她說，「你來我很高興。」

　　後來我會帶一些東西去，我記得以前他喜歡收集郵票，有時我去人事處可以看到他坐在辦公桌前聚精會神把信封上比較稀奇的郵票剪下來，然後收進皮夾子裡面。我開始收集辦公室裡收到的信封，然後帶去給她。

　　她眼睛亮了一下，「謝謝。」

　　「我可以看嗎？」我問她，「你收集的郵票。」

　　她起身從櫃子裡拿出兩大本冊子，翻開給我看。

　　「……我看不懂。」我苦笑。

　　她指著一張，有些遲鈍的開口，「埃及，蘇伊士運河。」

　　「嗯。」我點頭。

　　「邱園（Kew Garden）。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「……你。」她的指頭指向另一張。

　　「嗯？」我狐疑地看去，然後我認出來那張郵票，一九一三年聖誕節紀念郵票，上面沒有郵戳。

　　「你寫給那個人的信，」她說話的聲音突然變得比較流暢，比較真實，像是夢要醒了張開眼睛，逐漸看清這個讓人無所逃於天地之間的現實世界。「後來我笑你，因為我怕別人發現是我，而我……不是。」

　　她的臉也有些變了，濃妝支撐出來的虛華好像一點點坍塌，成了依附在皮肉上的白粉。用片面編織成的假象崩解了，是或不是，是誰或不是誰，她或他，他微微皺著眉頭，好像是在困頓著要把自己當成什麼樣的自己。

　　我伸手去摸他的臉，他塗得厚厚的眼線，「我可以卸掉這些嗎？」我問他。

　　他點頭。

　　我找到他桌上的冷霜，挖一點敷在他臉上，從眼睛開始。他閉上眼睛，我用大拇指輕輕地去揉，看著原本純淨的白色裡面很快就混進了黑與褐與暗紅。我用手帕擦拭掉那些骯髒的糊狀物，露出一雙樸素而有些呆滯的眼。

　　然後我慢慢卸完他整張臉，把皮膚上每一寸覆蓋的東西都擦掉，最後呈現在我眼前的那張臉，年輕卻蒼老，英國外交部美洲事務處曾經的副處長。

　　「嗨，」我說，「朝夏。」

　　我們相對看了很久，一分一秒流過的沉默。

　　「我以為，只要殺掉一個人，其他人就再也不會當逃兵，然後事情就會好起來。」朝夏終於開口說，「我以為是這樣，一直以為是這樣。」

　　然後他殺了下一個人，又再殺了下一個人，再下一個，再下一個。

　　你以為我那時候會抱著他安慰他說「這不是你的錯」，是嗎？哈，你猜錯了，我沒有那樣做，因為這的確是他的錯，我不會對人說謊。戰爭裡成為軍官的人千千萬，並不是每一個人都讓自己變成劊子手，朝夏做出了他的選擇，雖然這或許不是個全然自願的選擇。壕溝歲月有種會慢慢腐蝕進人的骨髓的毒，而我竟然是比較幸運的那一類人。

　　「我喜歡你。」我第二次對他這樣說。這句話不是謊言。

　　那一天，我們成為了彼此的愛人。

 

 

 

 

　　「但是朝夏並沒有好起來，」望海對影子說，聲音空洞而遙遠，「他搬來與我住在一起，但他依然無法正常生活，有的時候還更糟，因為他沒辦法決定或說判斷自己到底是『朝夏』還是『Papillon』，他從來不叫自己這個名字，但他也不再說自己是『朝夏』，不論我怎麼叫他他都會同意，但那簡直是一種逆來順受。」

　　「那時候瑞典有個醫生開始做變性手術，很轟動，很多人被嚇壞了。朝夏把相關的報紙都剪下來收藏，有一天我發現了他藏剪報的小盒子。」

　　 **你跟他說，你也希望他這樣做。**

　　「對，我鼓勵他去這樣做。」

　　 **因為你覺得這樣有助於他的精神安定。** 他心裡那個聲音說。 **葬禮上你是這樣對那兩姊妹說的。**

　　「不，不是的，你們都錯了，所有人都被我騙了，」望海再也無法遏止的大笑起來，笑著大哭，「我鼓勵他去，因為我打從心底希望朝夏是女的，我希望他真的變成我的Papillon，我從來不是真正的同性戀，我更愛的是那個戴著黑底紅花女帽對行人倩笑的女孩。我和朝夏在一起，卻還是想要得到那個女孩，所以我鼓勵他去瑞典動手術。結果我們從瑞典回來以後他就崩潰了，他無法接受自己這個身體，他要的只是一個能逃離『朝夏』這個身分、這個過往的新生命，他不是真的想要變成女人。我一直告訴他『你很美，你真的很美』，但他並不想要變得美麗，他只想要當一個不曾參加過第一次世界大戰的人。那天我回家，看到他躺在床上，用女人的身體穿回男人的衣服躺在床上，手裡是沒吃完的砒霜，我第一個念頭竟然是想：啊，你解脫了，我們都解脫了。」

　　「你變了，死神，你的顏色變淺了，眼神變柔和了，你都聽懂我在說什麼了嗎？」

　　「我埋葬他，和兩姊妹一起為他們的哥哥舉行葬禮，用的是他的原名。後來我移民到美國，逃過第二次世界大戰。我沒有再愛上任何人，我覺得我大概已經失去愛與被愛的資格和能力，或許有人會說這是種病態的人生，療養院的心理醫生說我活得『不健康』，但我要怎樣呢？我不是一臺機器，只要上了『適應社會』的油就能運轉，心不是這樣的。於是我繼續活著，上帝讓我活這麼久，我有時覺得這是一種懲罰，但我也害怕死去，他還恨我嗎？」

　　「啊，我把我能說的都對你說了，對我說話吧。給我一些慈悲吧，我很累了。」

　　影子逐漸靠近，那張臉在月光照耀下讓望海看得格外清楚。

　　「可不可以只要告訴我一件事？」

　　影子停在他的枕畔。

　　「他恨我嗎？」望海問。

　　影子沒有再移動，只是靜靜凝視著他。

　　「啊，你的臉是溼的，你哭了嗎？」望海說，他抬起手想去擦掉那眼淚。

　　「嗨。」影子終於開口，它輕聲地說，聲音像是交織了悲傷與愛，又像是從一個再也無悲無愛的世界傳來。「望海。」

　　最後的疼痛如巨浪般席捲胸膛，卻又像是發生在另外一具身體上的事。望海緩緩地閉上眼睛。

 

 

　　（La Papillon　完）


End file.
